Kismet
by WarriorQueenDagnova
Summary: 'The loving friends we meet on our journey return to us time after time" Sometimes the right people come to you under the strangest of circumstances..and an epic romance blossoms. An AU story set in the Middle Ages, can Jane be Maura's Knight in shining armor?


**Disclaimer**: Rizzoli & Isles characters belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and the rest. All Xena: Warrior Princess characters belong to Universal Studios...sniff!

**Violence Warning**: Yes I have some in here...After all Jane will get a little wild.

**Timeline**: This story takes place in the Middle Ages. My own version of Rizzles beautifully colliding with the Xenaverse.

I

It was a grey morning. The northern mists could be seen on top of the mountains like a delicate veil embracing the woods and getting closer to the village, the mists that marked what people thought were the borders of the known world and The End. Only a few dared to go out and beyond, but those who did never return.

Stormwood was called, the forest where shadows roamed looking for lives to steal and the _Savages of Fire_ remained hidden. An ancient tribe formed by the alliance of men and antique creatures, a pact that was restored every thirteen winters when the savages came down to the villages and kidnapped maidens and other people to bring them into the mists, nobody knew what for but the stories that were told could be described in only one word… macabre.

* * *

''Hello?" The place was dark and she had to blink several times to adjust her eyes to it. While she was walking inside she almost tripped over a child that was kneeled near the entrance. "Who did you get this time Jane? Dead or alive?" He asked while pulling at her leather pants.

"No one Talius, anyway you are not supposed to be here, where is my brother?"Jane asked while scanning the inside of the cave which was lit only by a big central bonfire, making the dark place glow with an orange and red dim light.

"Said there was no wine and food started to scarce- went looking for something to hunt, he took Malaki too." Talius added with uninterested tone.

"Are you hungry boy? Anyway take this, it's black bread and salty sausage" she added while throwing the food at him, which was held in a small piece of cloth.

"Yes Jane! Can I share some with Ashy?" Talius eyes were giant as plates at the sight of food, he couldn't remember the last time he ate something else besides oatmeal porridge and stale bread. When he turned back Jane was gone, he smirked and ran to one of the tunnels of the cave.

She was tired, not just physically but mentally too. The last campaign had lasted longer than expected, there was no truce with the men of Milos but only the taste of war and steel. Her head was throbbing and her legs felt like a bundle of bruises and nerves, aching every time she walked. She didn't care about the dry blood or the red scars in her arms and hands, this was getting empty—her whole existence felt empty.

There was a purpose in her other wars against the clans, they were always trying to steal their territory, weapons, resources and even their women. But that was the past, now the others were weak and the real Savages of Fire were scattered. Her clan was the only one that carried the blood of the Ancient warriors, the true children of fire.

Battles won more than a thousand times, it was told that her men would follow her through the gates of hell and General Cavanaugh treated her like the legitimate son he never had. Well at least that is what he always told her. No matter how much people admired her or feared her as a warrior, Jane was alone most of the time, either in her tent or inside The Claw as people called the cave where only the militia and warriors lived.

The sound coming from outside was so loud that even Alys, lieutenant's Crowe whore came out half dressed from a passage in the cave with him. "What is all that mess?" He added in a raspy voice. "I'm sure it's your men Rizzoli have they brought new slaves?"

Jane gave an icy stare to him but didn't answer, she jumped to her feet and grabbed her sword from the scabbard as fast as she could.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Here is the deal, you are all dead from now on, either all of you work for us and obey as we command, or we will make death and torture seem like candy for you. There is no escape and any sign of disobedience is punished, you shall bare no name, no identity but the ones we assign, is that understood?" Haggard added with a mocking laugh crowning it with a toothless smile.

"There is no way you will take us against our will" An old woman from behind added while spitting near Haggard's feet.

"Oh but we have a volunteer here" Haggard added while taking the woman from the arm "take her and put her in a cage, up there with the crows she shall enjoy their company"

"NO please! Sir you can take me instead of her, Let her go please" Another woman added trying to protect the oldest, she certainly was younger and bore a resemblance to her, it could be seen in her gentle voice and green eyes.

"We'll take you anyway harlot, but as I always say it's never too late to train a slave girl and you will suit good for me in my bed" he added while making a gesture of grabbing his cock—"I have to admit those bastards peasants are giving us even more beautiful women every time" There was a big laugh from the savages that held captive the women, maidens and young boys. The men were chained behind them.

"Chain up the others, I will take care of this one" Haggard said while grabbing her by the waist, her hands were tied from behind, they had been for so long she could no longer feel her fingers but the burn of the rope in the wrists.

The others who were held captive started fighting the men back when they realised she was being taken away.

Suddenly the fight stopped and Haggard felt something stone-like hitting his lower back, turning around and feeling the iron grip in his neck he found out who it was.

"Rizzoli- or should I say the all infamous_ Knight in shining armor_?" He said with a nervous voice.

"Hello Haggard" She added with a flirty wink while tightening the grip in his neck "So Crowe—When are you going to teach your men NOT TO TOUCH the slaves until we know their condition?"

"When you teach yours not to mess with my business, let him go Knight" Crowe added while menacingly advancing towards her.

"No, I don't think so Birdie so either you teach them discipline and obedience or I will" there was danger in Jane's voice, a voice that some said was pure ecstasy, some said was like a predator's growl. "OK—do with him as you please Rizzoli but I won't forget this" Crowe turned around while cursing his men, heading back to The Claw.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Frost, bring the captives here, only women maidens whatever. Frankie will take care of the boys" Jane added with a commanding voice leaving no trace of doubt about what had to be done.

"My pleasure Knight—er I mean Jane" He corrected while going outside to bring the new slave girls, Jane could only give him 'the stare' as he went out.

"Damn it Frost when are you or everybody else going to stop calling me the _Knight_?" She thought out loud as the noise of steps outside brought her out of the current trance. There were four women, two old ladies and three maidens, they were all scared and avoided looking at her in the eye. Jane then saw her, the caramel-haired woman that Haggard tried to take for himself, she was besides the older women she earlier defended, taking her by the hand and looking at Jane in a mix of fear and curiosity.

They were all aligned in the wall of the tent, Jane walked along it checking the women. There were all kinds of coloring among them, there were old, young, tall, short, fat, slim, blondes and dark skinned too. She then started dividing them among groups, some for the kitchens others for every duty, others to do some heavier work but she always ALWAYS avoided sending them to the barracks, it was the least she could do for them.

When Jane was coming to the end of the line she then asked in a kind voice "What's your name ma'am?" eyeing her slowly. "I heard there is no name for us here – though I've been called by the name of Constance for several winters my… my Sir." She added doubtfully not sure how to address Jane.

"Sir? Well that's not new, though you might refer to me as Commander Rizzoli so Constance please move to your right you shall serve in the kitchens." Constance obeyed silently but not without looking at Jane defiantly and getting red out of undisguised anger.

"So…who do we got here, isn't it the brave one who opposed Haggard the Bardkiller?" Jane added while walking around the prisoner, eyeing her from head to toe just for the sake of inspecting the goods…yeah just because of that.

"I meant no offense, I just wanted to protect my mother Commander" She said while trying to keep her gaze down, but then she found herself looking up again, it was a strange sensation, Jane scared her but she couldn't tear her eyes away from hers, they felt like magnets, deep..so deep that she had the feeling they could see into her very soul.

"I see, well first things first, you should learn your position. Do you know how to write slave?" Jane asked while turning around and grabbed a cup of wine.

"Yes Commander, I also know how to write and read properly, I've been studying maps with my father for a very long time and I was told I'm also gifted with the arts of…" She added but realizing too late that maybe she spoke more than what she should.

"QUIET" Jane said with a loud voice. "I think that's enough, and if I was you I would try to keep that beautiful mouth of yours shut. You don't want to make me mad now do you?" She said lowering her voice several octaves.

"Good, where do you come from slave? What's your name?" Jane asked while sitting in front of her on top of a table. "The Isles of Nymea Mo Easrylles Commander, and the name is Maura" she added trying to keep her voice steady but the truth was she felt like her legs would melt in a puddle any time.

"You really go for the simplest things in life when naming villages don't you? I shall call you Isles, that narrows it down." "So..Isles the Gods smile upon you this night, because I am in need of a new personal umm assistant and you knowing how to read and write is more than enough." Jane moved to the other side of the tent as two maids entered the room carrying a large iron bath tub and other items.

"See that she is done by the time I come back, make yourself comfortable Maura, you are going to be around for a very long time." Jane then exited the tent in search of Crowe.

Maura couldn't look away from the tent's door even when Jane had been out for several minutes. The maids started undressing her and cleaning her body with sponges and warm water, they never said a word to her but one thing was right, things were never going to be the same.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Commander" the guards besides the entrance of her tent said while inclining their spears. "I'll pay a visit to Crowe, keep an eye on the new one in my tent alright? No one is allowed to go in or out, am I clear?" Jane added.

"Yes Commander"

It was a small distance between Jane's tent and Crowe's but it always amused her to see what could be found along the way, there was a small bonfire at her right with soldiers, some were polishing their weapons, others were singing some tacky song with a flute _Dost Thou Possess the Dower _was called. When the song ended they started a new one, Jane knew almost all of them but rarely sit and sang with them.

When she reached the entrance of the tent she found Alys trying to teach some new 'techniques' to a blonde slave girl that Crowe had chosen for himself, he was quite enticed watching them that never saw Jane entering the room.

"How old is she Birdie, fourteen?" Jane said between a question and a statement, the three quickly turned to where the voice came from, finding her sitting in Crowe's chair holding a small dagger between her fingers.

"You look good Rizzoli. Tell me, have you already fucked that slave girl you chose?" he added while faking a smile. "Always the charming one lieutenant Crowe but please tell me…how come you aren't married, being such a cavalier man?"

"What do you want?" He asked in a pissed tone while eyeing her in the chair, that was _his _place not hers.

"You chose the wrong woman to get rough with, my slaves-my business-my rules, get it?"Jane added while standing up, using her height for advantage over him

"It never would have happened if you hadn't messed with Haggard, he is my man, he brought the slaves to me" Crowe said while raising his voice.

"And you are under my command" Jane said while exiting the tent, she then turned back and said "Oh and I don't want to see you or your men anywhere near my new personal slave"

"We could always share?"Crowe added with a lascivious tone. It happened fast, like a lightning bolt coming from the door's tent, he could hardly avoid the dagger that was thrown from the other side leaving a tiny red thread along his neck, it was just a scratch but that was more than enough for him, the message was loud and clear 'Do not mess with Jane Rizzoli'.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She was upset, that man really irritated her. Jane never agreed with the slavery market but there wasn't much she could do about it, that's why she always chose the youngest girls among the captives, many rumors were told about why she chose them and many envied her for that.

When Jane entered the tent she found one slave putting cushions and straightening her bed sheets and bearskin blanket, while the other one brought some sweetened lamb chops and a jar of ale for her.

"Commander" both said while standing in their place and lowering their gazes at the sight of her. Maura who was there too was now wearing a dark green tunic with a golden belt, her hair combed into a long sided braid, she didn't know how to act in front of Commander Jane Rizzoli but just did the same as the others.

"Leave" she said while taking her place behind the big wood table, there were scattered maps on it and two sets of daggers with a silver grip. "You stay Isles, sit down…please".

Maura sat in the other end of the table unsure of what to say or do, just twenty four candle marks ago she was sleeping in her own goose feather bed with warm blankets around, now her whole life had changed. Maura was terrified when she was taken captive, but as weird as it was, she didn't feel scared anymore whenever Jane was around, she seemed like a gentle soul among all of that scum.

"So… You are now under my command, but I want to settle things clear with you." Jane added while having a drink of ale and stretching her feet on the table.

"None of the girls you see here are slaves anymore, at least not the ones under my protection. You are free in here BUT if you know what's good for you…at the eyes of others you are my personal body slave, get it?"

"Yes Commander, but I'm afraid a body slave is required to do some duties I don't know how to perform" she said while feeling a blush creeping up from her neck.

"Yet.- What did you do back in your Isles of Nymeablablah?" Jane added while chewing a lamb chop and staring at Maura patiently.

"I was taught in the arts of the herbs and their healing powers Commander". Maura said while staring at the food, she knew it was impolite but she hadn't had anything to eat since the day the savages kidnapped her.

"It's Jane, you shall call me Jane while we are in the tent, outside you can address me as commander or whatever. So you were some kind of maester?" Jane added while standing up, she was done eating but left two lamb chops and a sip of ale in the mug, she then asked Maura to stand up as well.

"Yes, you could call me a maester, for the sisterhood in Hightower." Maura thought that was convincing enough, she was also proficient in the ancient runic arts but she knew she shouldn't talk about that for now. She wasn't lying but she could keep that for herself.

"So you are a healer, and know how to read and write. That's weird to find in a common villager"

Jane then turned her back to Maura and said "take off my armor."


End file.
